Sina's Story
by chivorababe
Summary: A sequel to Lost and All Alone. A young girl has a mysterious problem. Please R&R.
1. A Mysterious Child

Sina's Story  
  
Sina Ketchum was 5 years old. She was out playing in a field full of flowers, when her mother, Misty, came up and grabbed her. Something was happening.  
"Not again" moaned Ash from inside the house.  
Pikachu raced to the young child, who was unaware of what was happening to her. Pikachu quickly attended to comforting the young child, while Ash comforted Misty. This had been happening for two years. Sina would be playing, and all of a sudden, she would go into moments of no self-control. She would be playing, and suddenly, she would be trying to eat a tree, or something else beyond her control. They had tried taking her to doctors, but they all said nothing was wrong. It was time to take action.  
.....  
They arrived in Pokemon City late one night. It had been 4 years since they had moved away, and back to Pallet Town. They wanted to find the Pokemon Center as fast as they could, as it was said Joy Flint could work miracles with humans, too. They finally got their, and greeted their old friend.   
"How's Brock?" asked Misty.  
"Fine" Joy replied.   
.....  
It was the next day. Ash and Misty had gone to stay at their old apartment, but now it was time to pick up Sina. When they got to the Pokemon Center, Joy had some shocking news for them.  
"You probably won't believe this" Joy started.  
  
Next chapter: What is wrong with Sina? Will she start her Pokemon journey? Will Ash and Misty move back to Pokemon City and discover some horrible secrets?  
  
Please R&R. Try to read lost and alone before this story. It is good, too!  



	2. A Surprising Truth

Sina's Story  
  
Joy looked really worried about how the girl's parents would take it.  
"DNA tests have been taken" she began.  
"Don't try to tell me she's not my child!" screamed Misty.  
"No, no, no! That's not it at all. Her Great-Grandfather was..."  
"Was what?" Ash asked  
"Was... Mew" Joy finished.  
"W-which side?" asked Misty tentatively.  
"Ash's side. You will have to try to bring her up like the mist normal child possible, but you will have to train her phsycic attacks.  
"How come these things never happened to me?" asked Ash.  
"They have in the way that nothing seems to happen to you. But a legend was told long ago, that a young girl would be born, and have the characteristics of her psycic Pokemon great-grandfather. And like your friends say, everything happens to you.  
  
  
Hope you like so far! R&R. In the next chapter, Ash get's a copy of the legend, and teaches his daughter the same attacks he once taught his own phsycic Pokemon.  



	3. The Misery Of Their Lives

Sina's Story  
  
The Ketchum family was devastated. Misty did not even want to read the legend Nurse Joy had given them. They moved back to Pokemon City to be near the only person who could help their daughter, Nurse Joy Flint. They wouldn't mind having a friend near them either. Brock had gotten Ash's job as city tour guide. Ash and Misty had to find new jobs to stay in Pokemon City. They found a great job as Pokemon raisers. Misty picked water of course, and Ash picked Electric. They also joined a class by another Pokemon raiser in psychic training.  
Ash was at the job one day, helping someone with a particularly difficult Ampharos.  
"Boy, this Ampharos just won't learn thunderbolt!!! Pikachu, show it how well you can do thunderbolt. That might compel it to do better."  
Misty ran in the room, crying.   
"Ash, I turned around and Sina was gone. Then, a news story came up saying how people all of a sudden fell asleep when a blur of purple went by their house."  
The man with the Ampharos stared at them like they were crazy, and then left.  
  
That night, Brock and Joy came over. Misty had found Sina earlier, worn out, fainted on the ground. Joy brought the legend back over, and the adults started to read over it. Shocked they stared at the paper.  
  
  
Please R&R! Hope you liked it so far. In the next chapter, Sina is ten and starts her journey. The shock in the legend has been forgotten, until Sina finds it in her backpack. She realizes something, and then a shocking incident comes to be.  
  



End file.
